Visible Link
by Watson Baker
Summary: Dash had a hard childhood. He wanted to be perfect, until he met an orphaned boy named Danny, and his life was spun out of control. Years later they meet, but will they ever stay together? M for later chapters Yaoi love! (Warning for chapter 14 because it's kinky!)
1. I Want to be Like You

I'm not sure if I will continue this, but it is an idea I thought of... maybe when I finish the Timeline Difference series. Ah well. Enjoy!

Newly edited thanks to **_mocahuma_**

* * *

><p>In a small nameless city, simple buildings were placed in a circle around woodland. In one of the buildings in the shape of a white square, there was a small nameless band of ghost hunters. Casper Fighters was a super elite team that hunted ghosts in the area. The head of the team, Mr. Baxter, hovered over the small class with an ecto gun slung over his strong shoulders. "Okay class! What is our motto?" All the eight year olds sighed as they repeated their lines.<p>

_"Always if you see a ghost, always have a gun at hand, to corner specters we despise!"_

They never fought real ghosts, but most of them wished they were out playing like all the other kids in their small town; all of them except Dash Baxter. The small pale eight year old boy dreamed of one day following in his father's footsteps and become the world's greatest secret ghost hunter. Combing his blonde messy hair forward with a small white comb, he walked through the corridors to his dad's office. He heard that he was supposed to help a homeless boy who wanted to try out to be a ghost hunter. He was supposed to help the guy learn everything before the placement test. Walking into the room, Dash came face to face with a small pale boy about one age younger sitting in a small plastic blue chair. He had messy ebony hair that fell from his face, and he wore a small orange hazmat suit. The boy looked at the new person that had come into the room, and sky blue eyes met Dash's dark sapphire eyes.

"Dash, I would like you to meet Daniel. He is your responsibility till Saturday, so you have a whole week to teach him." With that, his dad walked out of the room, leaving the boys to stare at each other.

"Um… I'm Dash… your Daniel?" he asked as he held out his hand.

The boy looked at his hand, and then turned his face toward the floor. "It's Danny…" he muttered.

"Hey, you're supposed to shake some one's hand when they offer it!" Dash yelled. He grabbed Danny's hand and gave it a firm shake.

Danny got up from his chair and tried to exit the room, but Dash ran towards the door and spread himself apart to prevent the younger boy from passing. "I have to teach you how to hunt ghosts, so you have to follow me!" he said with confidence.

Danny looked at him with confusion before replying quietly. "F-fine."

XXX

Over the next week, Danny and Dash got really close to each other. Danny seemed to be a natural at holding a gun, but he had no physical endurance. Dash always sat with Danny at the lunch table, trying to make him smile. He would always try to help the raven find friends, but he would shy away and stick to Dash like glue. Except for casual talk, Danny became the loner and puppy of Dash Baxter. Friday came, and Danny had one day left to finish studying for the placement test. In Dash's room, Danny slipped on the small orange and black hazmat suit and tried to push down his chaotic messy hair. Dash entered the room and looked at him weirdly. "I really don't think orange suits you…" Dash said as he went into his closet.

"But it's my dad's color!" Danny complained.

Dash rummaged his closet and found what he was looking for. Turning to Danny, he threw the new hazmat suit to him and commanded "change."

Danny quietly slipped off the orange one and replaced it with the white one with black gloves and boots. He turned towards himself in the mirror and inspected it. "Like it? It wasn't my color, so I never tried it, but it looks good with you because your hairs black."

"I-I actually like it," Danny said as he jumped onto Dash's bed. Dash picked up the orange one and put it on himself before going to the mirror to admire his new uniform. "You look good in orange," Danny said quietly.

Smiling, Dash fell on the bed with Danny and pulled out his white comb. "Hold still!" Dash said as he started to furiously brush Danny's hair. After he was finished, Dash inspected his work. The usually messy bundle of black hair fell in front of his face, giving him messy but acceptable bangs.

"What did you do to my hair?" Danny asked as he ruffled the top of his head.

"Nothing… say, did you study the motto?"

"No… I hate the motto. It's too hard…"

"Yeah, me too… maybe you could make it rhyme with other words to make a little sense… I'll say the motto, and you repeat something that would rhyme. I'll even try to memorize your parts so that it becomes a new motto!"

Danny gave him a disgusted look. "I hate poetry…"

Dash laughed and continued with his thought. "Yeah, me too… So I was thinking like a rhyme that made a little sense… I'll say the motto, and you repeat something that would rhyme. I'll even try to memorize your part!"

"Fine…" Danny said.

Dash started the motto that every ghost hunter had to learn. "Always if you find a ghost…"

Danny hesitated before coming up with something that rhymes with ghost. "Find out what it fears… the most?"

"You got it!" Dash exclaimed. He was proud that he could teach Danny something for once.

"Always have a gun at hand…"

"Make sure… the fight is fun and grand!" Danny yelled as a small smile started to form on his face.

"Corner specters we despise…"

Danny jumped from the bed and gave a small swing with his fist. "Hit them right between the eyes!"

Dash looked up at him. He was impressed that Danny finally smiled for once. Dash followed Danny and got ready to do his part. For the rest of the day, you could hear the two boys practicing their new modified version of the motto. Sadly, the time arrived for Danny to leave. The lady came to get Danny and escort him to the training area. Before Danny left, Dash gave Danny his white comb and looked down at the young boy with a small smile.

"Promise not to lose that. It's my lucky brush, and you need it more than me."

"Promise," Danny said with a huge grin.

As he walked out of the room, he turned towards Dash and yelled back, "Bye Dash! I won't forget you!" Dash waved back sadly as his new best friend was taken away.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again! You'll do great!"

XXX

Later in the day, Dash ran towards his dad's office brimming with happiness. He couldn't wait to see Danny and keep up their new motto together. Dash loved the part that Danny made when he said, "hit them right between the eyes!"

Skidding into his father's office, he expected to find his black haired blue eyed friend to be there standing in front of him with the acceptance badge. Instead, it was his dad with a solemn look on his face.

"Son… he failed the physical test and his score was brought down dramatically, he was also wounded by a ghost. His cut on his leg was deep, and we had to abort the training course. As you know son, we erase all existence of the secret ghost hunters if someone fails the test, and they are sent to the nearest family. I'm sorry son. You won't be seeing Daniel anymore…"

Dash stared at his dad trying to figure out what was happening. Hs first closest friend was gone… and for some reason, his heart was breaking. He didn't understand what that meant, but he knew that he wanted the pain to go away. He ran into his room and started crying. Because of the pain it caused Dash, his dad decided to erase Dash's memory of the week.

After it was finished, Dash went back to doing his best in the academy. The only problem was that he never knew were his white comb went, and over the week, he seemed to take on bullying characteristics instead of his normal helpful .

Throughout the years, even though his mind was erased, Dash would sit in his room and wonder why he could hear a small voice call out in his head, _"hit them right between the eyes!"_ Whenever he heard those words, he would start to cry. It was his only moment of weakness, and he promised never to reveal it to anyone.

_Always if you find a ghost, find out what it fears the most. Always have a gun at hand, make sure the fight is fun and grand. Corner specters we despise, hit them right between the eyes._

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Normal? Mediocer? Etc? Please review it! If enough people review, I may feel more motivated to continue it. Until then:<p>

Chow! : )


	2. Good Life

This is the setting of the story. With so many encouraging reviews, I decided to make the next chapter. I've made chapter 3 too but I've seemed to have lost it. I'll be posting it really soon. I hope you all like it still. By chapter four, I promise, the romance will really heat up. But like all great stories, there must be setting! Thank you all, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Freshman year felt long for Dash as the bell rang. When his "secret" middle school life finally ended, he had transferred into Casper High with his other classmates. Their mission was to blend in and make sure the pose as A list freshman, when in reality, there were ghost hunters. Dash had permission to bring his old friends along when hunting to test their skills, and to have their testimony to become leader of the ghost hunting organization.<p>

Dash got up from king sized bed and grabbed his black comb from his drawers. His white one had gone missing years ago, so he gave up searching for it. The two combs had been a gift from a mysterious visitor when he was born, and the person seemed to have vanished when his mother died from cancer. Pushing back his blonde hair, Dash slipped on his football jacket, went out the door, and walked to the school with a confident stride. As he walked past the bus stop, the last person he wanted to see had bumped into him.

XXX

Danny yawned and hit the alarm clock. Slowly, his shy blue eyes peered into the room to see if anyone was there to wake him. His rocket posters were scattered across his room, his clothes were piled high by his bed, and his model rockets sat on the shelves.

Satisfied, Danny tried to go back to sleep, before he heard a familiar voice yell, "Danny!" Ghost!"

Danny shot out of bed and took a fighting stance in his dark blue pajamas. By the door, he heard his brother laughing.

"Man, you need to stop trying to sleep in! Mom made us ham for breakfast! See you at school dude!" The African American with his red barrette, square glasses and yellow casual shirt yelled as he stormed down the stairs.

"Darn it Tuck!" Danny yelled as he struggled to get dressed.

He threw on his white and red shirt, pulled on his casual blue jeans, and slipped on his red and white shoes before running down stairs after his adopted brother. Ms. Foley was making eggs when Danny came down. The fresh smell of glazed ham filled the small white kitchen as she placed the food on his plate. Danny sat down before wolfing his food in a rush to catch up with Tucker at the bus stop.

"Now Danny, just because you started school mid-year, that doesn't mean you can neglect proper hygiene. Brush your hair young man!" She scolded as she cleaned the dishes.

He groaned and pulled out his white comb from his bag. He didn't know how he had obtained it, but it didn't matter as long as it helped fix his hair. After neatening his messy black bangs, he pulled on his backpack and said a quick goodbye before running out the door. Danny sprinted down the street towards the bus. He was almost there, before he collided into the strong bulky body of the high school quarterback/bully, Dash Baxter.

XXX

Dash looked down at the kid that bumped into him, and his heart suddenly stopped. Wimpy Danny Fenton had run right into him! Without thinking, he picked up the loser from his shirt collar and pulled him up eye level. Those light blue eyes always make him feel strange, and he hated the feeling. It was like someone was kicking his head when he had a major headache. Fenton had come into the school year late, but he soon found his place as a loser in the school. Because of the strange feelings, Dash always makes it a habit to bully the raven haired teen.

"Watch where your going, Fentonail!" he yelled.

Danny just rolled his eyes before putting on his 'victim' face. Smirking, Dash threw him aside and stormed off.

"The stupid nerd already ruined my day…" he muttered as he came up to the school.

Sighing, he walked through the doors with a fake smile plastering his features. 'At least tonight will be better…'

XXX

The night captured the school football field. Like an oncoming storm. Five silent shadows fell into the middle of the field. Dash signaled for his team to move forward. Valerie had on a red hazmat suit, and she was the only one with a high-tech hover board. Paulina, in her purple suit, scanned the area for spectral activity. Kwan pulled up his blue suit as he loaded the guns with ecto energy, while Star, in her bright pink suit, loaded the bombs into their cases. Dash wiggled the pins on his orange suit with black trim as he checked the ghost tracker. There was sure to be ghosts around the area. His dad had found the hotspot year ago, making the school the perfect place to hunt the ghostly game.

"Dash! I spotted something!" Star yelled as she noticed the green glow that seemed to grow behind the bleacher with each passing second.

As Dash got closer to inspect it, a sudden explosion caused everyone except Dash and Valerie to fall. A strange figure screamed and flew out of the green glowing area, following a few ghosts that emerged from the now visible portal. Kwan and Paulina had already captured the ghosts in a special anti ecto net, white Valerie destroyed them. When the ghosts were destroyed, the kids finally noticed what had happened. Their leader had been pinned down to the ground, and on top of him was a glowing teenager.

XXX

"Ugh… get off of me…" Dash growled as he pushed himself up.

The figure fell off him and landed on the ground. The boy soon followed in getting up and patting the dust off of his black hazmat suit.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," he said as he looked at the person who had saved him. The boy froze as he noticed who it was.

"Man, you can't be out here! There are ghosts around…" Dash lectured before he took another look at the teen.

What he saw made no sense at all. It was a teenager, but he had snowy white hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight. His eyes were a ghostly green, and his skin was a subtle tan. He wore a black hazmat suit with white trimmings, with a small white insignia on his chest that looked like a rushing D. Dash noticed the teen glowed with a ghostly aura, and the teen's voice was echoing as he spoke.

"I'm not sure how I got here… those portals are unpredictable…" The strange kid said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Somehow, Dash felt he had seen someone do that before.

Valerie flew down and pointed her gun at the boy. Frightened, the kid held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Whoa! Wait! I'm the good guy!"

Valerie ignored him and locked on to the boy. "Shut it ecto trash! Your readings are telling me you're a ghost! And we're ghost hunters who prevent ghosts like you from attacking us! Corner specters we despise!" Valerie yelled.

Dash rolled his eyes despite the weird moment. 'She has to repeat that lame motto?'

The teen smiled slowly and said something in a soft voice that only Dash could hear because he was standing the closest. "Hit them… right between the eyes."

The ghost boy turned intangible and sank into the floor, leaving an outraged Valerie to scream into the heavens.

Dash never moved from that spot. He stared at the ground the boy had phased though. "He's a ghost… but he acted so human… wait… where have I heard that before… that phrase…"

Despite knowing that the ghost boy had mocked the ghost hunters motto, it made him smile.

"Dash! Earth to Dash!" Paulina chanted as she waved a small hand in front of his face. It did no good. Dash was lost in thoughts and suppressed memories. As they went home, Dash decided to come back to the field tomorrow night.

"I need to talk to him and get some answers… like his name for a start."

* * *

><p>Dash... will he ever find out about the kid. How does the ghost know that phrase. It's soooo confusing! Muahahah. Hope you all get ready for chapter 3. I'm going to try and post it later tomorrow at the same time as I'm posting this one. Just to clarify though, Danny as a ghost knows a little bit more than Danny as a human. I'll explain EVERYTHING in chapter three. Another question, are Dash's memories returning?<p>

Until then, Chow!


	3. Meeting the Ghost

I got it! And as I promised, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it! Romance in chapter 4 comming soon! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dash combed his hair and stared at himself in the mirror. He believed he looked good. His German traits made him the picture perfect face of popularity.<p>

'Unlike Fenton… I don't know were he even got his looks. He has a strange combination of jet black hair… like a black cat. And his eyes… I never knew they could be so light blue. It almost looks like the sky… How frail could that boy is anyways… waiting a second!'

Dash shook his head in shock as he found himself zoning out.

"I hate him!" Dash screamed at no one before taking a deep breath and slipping on his hazmat suit.

He waited for his dad to fall asleep before heading off to the football field.

XXX

The night seemed to give him an uneasy feeling as he sat on the bleachers. He wasn't even sure if the ghost boy would come. Staring at the empty field, he sighed and pulled out the ghost catcher from his bag. He opened the cubical device, releasing the ghost from last night. It flew away screeching like a banshee as it tried to escape his hunter. Suddenly it felt a blue light pull him into a different containment device. The ghost boy had appeared… glowing and all. Dash jumped up and ran towards the boy before he could fly off.

"Wait! I just want to ask you something!" Dash yelled, hoping he wasn't too late.

The boy stopped and floated towards the ground to answer the blonde jock better.

"How do I know you won't shoot me? What was it? _Always have a gun at hand?_" He asked.

Dash blinked. He didn't expect the ghost to know the secret creed from his middle school years.

"How…"

The ghost interrupted him. "I have hidden memories. One day I was living, and then there was a lab accident. I gained some of my old memories, but I can only remember bits and pieces of it. I can't remember anything in my…"

'Crap, I can't tell him about my human form,' the ghost thought suddenly.

"Well, I'll just tell you my name… that's what you came to find out, right?"

Dash nodded slowly and waited for him to say his name.

"My name is Danny. Danny Phantom," he exclaimed puffing out his chest in pride.

"Phantom? That's sort of original, don't you think?" Dash asked while trying to supress a snicker.

"I didn't come up with it. My friend did. So, how long have you been a ghost hunter?"

Dash thought about it, and then motioned for Danny to sit next to him on the benches. As he sat down, Dash told his tale.

Midway, Danny stopped him to ask him another question. "What's the creed? I only know parts of it… and there's something I remember."

Dash went back to his middle school days before reciting the creed. "Always if you see a ghost, always have a gun at hand, and corner specters we despise."

"That's lame… I have something better. It's like poetry!" Danny exclaimed while running his gloved fingers through his hair. "Break it up… it may rhyme with my creed."

Dash gave him a confused look before looking up at the pitch black sky. "Always if you see a ghost."

Danny took a deep breath and began his part. "Find out what it fears the most."

A painful shock hit the back of Dash's head, but he ignored it as he remembered having to watch over a new student. 'I don't remember that…' Dash thought as he continued.

"Always have a gun at hand."

"Make sure the fight is fun and grand!" Danny said, his voice echoing around them.

Another flash hit Dash behind the eyes, as he remembered teaching a young boy the creed. He couldn't see what the boy looked like though. "Corner specters we despise…"

Suddenly, Danny and Dash both looked at each other with shock, and repeated at the same time. "Hit them right between the eyes."

Pain erupted through his head as he heard his suppressed memories break his head. He saw himself shaking a young boy's hand. "It's Danny…" The boy said quietly. He saw the boy jump up on his bed and exclaim the last part of the creed. He saw Danny being dragged away to the test and heard him call back; "don't forget me!" Lastly, he saw the empty blue chair, and his father telling him the accident. '… A gash on his right leg…'

"Dash! Earth to Dash!" Danny called as he shook the blonde boy out of his memory headache. Dash blinked and slowly looked at Danny with near tears in his eyes. "Danny? Is it really you?"

Danny seemed to realize who was as well. "You're from middle school. Oh my gosh!" Danny pointed at him and yelled in realization.

Dash suddenly took the ghost's body and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I forgot you! I really am!"

Danny hugged Dash back and whispered quietly. "I'm sorry Dash…"

Just then, a beeping sound was heard, following a familiar voice yelling, "come out you filthy ghost! I know your out there!" Dash pulled Danny away and pushed him off the bench.

"You have to leave! Valerie will kill you!"

"I don't want to leave… I'll forget you…" Danny said with slight panic in his voice.

The beeping got louder as Danny hovered in front of Dash. With a last goodbye, Danny flew off, leaving Dash to revel in his moment with his lost friend.

"He's dead…" Dash said slowly as the shock suddenly came to him. Valerie arrived at the field to witness Dash sitting on the bench, looking up at the stars with two small tears in his eyes.

XXX

Danny flew back to Tucker's house and phased into their room. He thought with dread what would happen when he turned back into his human form. He would forget… he always did. It was like his lost memories were stuck with his ghost half and not his human half. If anything, Danny would want to stay awake. He had found his friend again. Even if he was his high school bully, Dash had helped him like no other friend. Fatigue fell over his emerald eyes.

"No… not yet…" Danny slowly lost the battle as he transformed with the two rings surrounding him. The black haired pale skinned human with light blue eyes known as Danny Fenton fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>No! They got together! Well... only half of them... will Danny ever find out? Why is Dash so obsessed with his 'dead' middle school friend? This sorta reminds me of Romeo Juliet... but I hate endings like that... no trajedy I promise... Well... I just made things more confusing : ) Hope you all are patient for the romance... but will it happen with Danny ghost and Dash, or Danny human and Dash? Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	4. New Project

Short... I think its a little short... I'm sorry! I'll work on more later. I had to get things rolling a little : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dash stared out the window as Mr. Lancer droned on about literature. He replayed the meeting with Phantom over and over in his head. He had found his best friend, only to find him dead. That didn't exactly help his mood. Soon Mr. Lancer announced something to catch his attention.<p>

"Okay class, this week we are working on poetry designed to be catchy and not boring. Base it on a subject and get together with the partner I assign you."

Dash sighed and sat up from his desk. 'I guess I'm asking Kwan again…'

"Kwan is paired with Paulina. Ms. Grey is with Mr. Foley, and Mr. Fenton is with Mr. Baxter."

Dash heard the two geeks groan as they heard their assigned partners. 'Just great! I'm stuck with Fentonail…' Dash thought as the bell rang.

Before Danny could get away, Dash stormed up to him and grabbed his shirt. "My house at six. Be there, help make the stupid poem, and go home. Got it?"

Danny nodded silently as Dash threw him down roughly and stormed out of the room. Dash's face felt hot and bothered.

'Fenton's going to my house… I have to clean up…' he thought as he went to his locker oblivious of his anticipation.

XXX

It was one minute to six. Dash paced his front door nervously. 'What if he doesn't show up? What if he decides to just do the whole project without me… what if…?'

Suddenly the doorbell sounded followed by a weird flash of light.

Dash yanked the door open to see normal looking Danny Fenton standing on his doorstep. "What was the light just now?" Dash asked.

Danny strolled into his house, pretending to not hear Dash's question. "Let's just get this over with. I need to meet Tucker soon."

Pouting, Dash slammed the door shut and led Danny to his room. Dash had made sure to straighten his bed, and pick up the clothes that littered his floor. He was a gentleman first, a bully second.

"Wow Dash, I never knew you could clean up so well…" Danny said as he plopped onto the bully's bed.

For some reason, that comment made him feel extremely happy. Ignoring his happiness, Dash pulled out his laptop from his desk and sat down with Danny.

"Okay Fenton, first we…"

"Can it kill you to call me by my first name?" Danny asked with a hint of annoyance.

Dash froze and stared at the scrawny teen on his bed. He felt so many emotions at the moment. He wanted to shove the boy in a locker even more now. He wanted to bring out all his anger on this loser before him. He wanted to…

'He reminds me of my Danny,' Dash thought as he saw how shy he was acting despite the obvious annoyance.

Fenton looked a little scared and wavering. He remembered the little boy sitting on that blue chair. Dash tried to remember the colors that boy had. Sadly, all that came up was a blur of suppressed memory. Maybe if he got some answers from Fenton, he could clarify that that boy from long ago, the ghost boy, and the high school punching bag were not the same person that had Dash's emotions spinning in a circle.

"Can we just finish this please?" Danny complained as he watched his bully gaze off into nothing.

Trying to get a reaction, the half ghost tried to wave his hand in front of the blonde boys face. Startled, Dash grabbed Danny's hand and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Fen… Danny?"

For some reason, Danny's heart jumped at the sound of Dash saying his name for the first time. It felt weird.

Dash leaned closer into Danny to get a closer look at the shocked teen, but he misjudged the distance and sent both him and his captive on the bed. Lips met, and regretfully to both boys, sparks flew.

XXX

Dash had his eyes wide with shock. He had a girlfriend. Fenton had a Goth friend who was trying to be his girlfriend. This was wrong. It was horribly wrong, but it was right. Danny had equal thoughts, but he was thinking more on the lines of 'maybe I can risk my identity and phase under the bed.'

As Danny tried to gasp for air, Dash, in his awkward state, accidently slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth. Time froze at the moment. Slowly, Dash closed his eyes, placed his hand behind Danny's head, and deepened the kiss in a slow and meaningful pace. Lost in the passion, Danny's eyes lidded then closed slowly as he gave in. His attempts to get the jock off of him died as they were caught in the moment. Dash unconsciously pressed his wide chest across Danny's smaller one, receiving a stifled moan from the teen below him. Dash finally broke the kiss and panted as heat came over him. Danny looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, trying to figure out how it went from doing a project at Dash's house, to smooching on his bed.

'This is no fake out make out, but I don't think Dash even realizes who he is kissing…' Danny thought as he stayed on the bed.

'I haven't even known him since this year, so why do I feel like I know him?' Both teens thought at the same time as they kept staring at eachother.

Dash brought up a hand to stroke Danny's face. Tears started to fall on the hand. Finally broken from the trance, Danny pushed himself off of the bed and ran out of the house. Dash realized the mistake he had made, and tried to run after his partner. When Dash broke out of the front door, Danny was already gone (flying above the city). Dash slowly shuffled back to his bed and fell onto the covers. With a moan, he fell on his bed were Danny had been lying.

"What have I done?" Dash asked himself, feeling emotions he had never experienced before.

It was all Fenton's fault. Even if it killed him, Dash wanted to face the nerd again at school despite what had happened. It was emotions, curiosity, or some random mix up from a guy and a girl. All Dash knew was that he had had his first kiss with one of the biggest losers in the school.

'No one would believe me anyways,' Dash thought as he drifted into a troubled sleep.

XXX

Danny phased into his room and paced the floor with his white gloved hands behind his back and a worried look on his face.

"Why did he kiss me?" Danny asked himself.

Dash had been his bully ever since he had entered the school. It was like he had angered the jock before ever meeting him. Danny had just accepted it. Now that he had kissed him, the fact that he couldn't remember some things in his human form made sense. The barrier had been destroyed when Dash had kissed him, and his former memories had returned. Dash was his friend… then why did he hate him and kiss him?

"I bet it was curiosity…" Danny said aloud as he stopped pacing in the middle of the room.

"What was curiosity?" A familiar voice asked from Danny's bedroom door.

The halfa jumped in the air with a startled yelp before landing on the ground to face ease dropping Tucker.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled as he turned back into his human form and slammed the door.

"Come on! What's wrong? Did Dash bully you again?"

'Close,' Danny thought as he slipped on his pajamas and crawled into bed, ignoring his step brother as he drifted off to sleep.

'I'll have to avoid Dash tomorrow… but if I do see him, what will I say? How will I face him? Was he playing with me or…'

These thoughts circled Danny's head as he drifted off into a restless sleep, following a realistic dream.

XXX

_"You don't know how scrawny your body is?" A blonde boy said as he poked eight year old Danny's chest as they changed out into their regular clothing._

_ Hazmat suits were only supposed to be worn during work hours, and it was their lunch break as usal. _

_"No! I'm not that skinny! I'll grow bigger!" Danny yelled with defiance. _

_Dash puffed out his chest and straightened his back. "I'm going to be big and strong like my dad! Then I can take any girl I want!" _

_Danny looked to the floor and shuffled his feet. "I will too… but I don't think any girl would want me…"_

_ "No way!" Dash exclaimed as he put his hand on Danny's chest. "If you were a girl, I would take you as a wife! You're so slim and pretty!" _

_Danny blushed slightly and looked away from his friend. Dashes slowly noticed were his hand was, and he removed it quickly, blushing himself. _

_"Sorry…" Dash said as they finished getting dressed. _

_Danny shook off his blush and took Dash's hand to led him out of the room to the cafeteria, never expecting the pain he would experience two days later._

_XXX_

Danny tossed and turned before waking up in a cold sweat. How could he have forgotten that memory? It didn't really matter now. Things had changed.

Danny looked back at the clock and realized it was still midnight. Danny sighed and tucked himself back under the covers, hoping he would have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Wow... how will they face eachother tomorrow? I got two words for those out there... Locker... room : D<p>

Hope you all still like it! I don't think I did a good job on this chapter... I'll do better next time! Until then,

Chow! : )


	5. Together?

So sorry everyone! It's been forever! I've had lots of things to do... like learn how to drive and prepare to go to a homecoming dance! I am planning to do heated things soon, so I will put up warnings later.. Their feelings must grow! Those of you who are following this story I love you all! This was well needed! I will say that I will be adding some suspense and humor into the next chapter as well. It's all planned, but I'm booked. Luckily I'm trying out a new app that can rejisture my voice and turn it into text. Maybe I can write this faster then! Ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny sighed as he walked to his Math class. He didn't really want to go to school, but Tucker's mom was brutal when it came to attending his classes. The rule was: if you weren't sick, you had to go to school. Wishing he were sick right now, Danny walked up to Tucker to talk about his problems, but froze as he felt a pair of purple blue eyes staring at him. With out any warning, Danny bolted past Tucker and headed out the classroom window. As predicted, the jock ran after him, leaving the whole A list team, Tucker, and the teacher to stare at the window the two boys had jumped through.<p>

Danny was chased down many winding roads, trying to avoid his hunter as he ducked through cars and bolted down alleys. Dash was slightly amazed at the boy's sudden skill in agility and stamina, but he had no time to think about that as he cornered Danny into a wall. Panting, Danny pushed his back to the wall like he was scared, eyes searching all around the jock for a weapon of some kind.

"Look Fenton, I just want to talk. I-I'm sorry about yesterday okay? I was just confused about something."

"Like what?" Danny asked, catching his breath in short pants.

"Well, I remembered something like… I think I met you…"

"Back in middle school," Danny finished, not taking his eyes off the others.

Dash stared at him like he had grew a third arm, then smiled happily as he thought Danny would be happy at their reunion. Danny shook his head with a sad face and started walking slowly towards him.

"Dash, you don't know what happened. I remember everything now… After you gave me a gift, that white comb, and I took the test, things went wrong. I was injured and the testing stopped. They wiped my memory and sent me to the Axion Lab division to serve as a lab assistant. I had an accident with a portal they were working on… and… Dash I'm sorry I can't tell you…" Danny started to panic as he remembered his past memories… the memories he wanted to forget.

Dash made a move to hug Danny, but then a loud beeping noise pierced the air. Danny knew what it was. It was the tracking devise the Axion soldiers had been equipped with. To them, Danny had stolen property, and they wanted it back. Grabbing Dash by the hands, Danny did the most stupid thing in the world. He turned intangible and ran into the house next to him.

XXX

'What the heck did Fenton just do?' Dash thought as the skinny boy pulled him into someone's closet.

Danny pulled himself into a tight ball and held himself close. The beeping noises were getting louder and louder. In the dim lighting of the closet, Dash saw him shivering in fear. With out realizing it, Das pulled him closer and hugged him in a warm embrace. The shivering seemed to slow down as Danny felt the warmth of someone else. Inside his head, Dash was connecting the dots to impossible answers. The ghost Danny had said that he was his friend from childhood. The Danny in front of him was the same Danny as well. Were both Danny's the same?

He looked at Danny's face in the darkness and watched his brilliant blue eyes change into a glowing green, determination replacing the despair in the young teenagers eyes. "Dash… you win, I'll tell you everything…"

Suddenly, a white halo appeared out of nowhere, encircling Danny and illuminating the room. The started jock jumped back as they started splitting, before turning Fenton into Phantom. As the top halo reached Danny's head, Dash couldn't help think of a beautiful but impossible angel.

Grabbing Dash's hand, Danny turned them both intangible and invisible and flew out of the closet. Dash suppressed a yelp, as they got higher into the sky. He didn't want to show Danny how scared he was. It wasn't the shock of flying or the fear of falling that had him worried though. It was the fact that Danny was carrying him like he was a small textbook. Pulling Dash to his side, Danny took off at a fast but calming speed, his legs becoming a ghost tail as they left the neighborhood. Dash looked up at the nerd, geek, friend, enemy, and obsession that seemed to be grinning at the clouds above him.

"Want to see how it feels to fly though clouds?" Danny asked as he turned himself back to normal when he realized they were well away from their pursuers.

The shell-shocked blonde only nodded at the question, with many more questions filling his head. Danny pulled them into a steep climb as they broke thought the dense clouds that always seemed to hover over the town. Dash opened his eyes when he felt them stop, and opened his eyes to a breathtaking sight. The sun was shining in front of them in a warm red and yellowish glow. Birds were flying freely around them, and the wind hit them calmly unlike the harsh gusts of freezing air they had below. Dash felt free and relaxed for the first time in years. "This is… I don't even know what to say…"

"It's nothing," Danny said with a small blush following both of the teenagers as they watched the sun slowly set.

XxX

Danny flew them back to the school. No words were exchanged, but glances were met with confusion, shock, and trust filling both their eyes. They were never going back to the bully nerd routine. They could pretend, but their respect had grown for each other. When Danny touched to the ground, he placed Dash next to him and looked into his warm blue eyes.

"Okay Fent… Danny, first thing is first… I won't tell anyone you're a ghost…"

"Half ghost actually," Danny corrected as he turned himself back into his human form. Dash's eyes grew wide as saucers as he watched the transformation again.

With a sigh, he put his right hand on Danny's raven black hair and ruffled it slightly. "And I have to say, I think we should… I don't know, meet up more often? I don't know when I realized any of this, but I sort of… like you…"

It was Danny's turn to widen his eyes as he heard those words leave the jock's lips. This wasn't the mindless bully that had been tormenting him before. Danny didn't know this, but when Dash regained his memories from his childhood, he also regained his real personality.

"Um, Dash, I don't really know, but I think we can start as friends again… secret friends?"

Dash grinned and pulled Danny into another hug. "Sounds fine to me."

Before leaving to go meet up with Tucker at the Nasty Burger, he leaned into Dash's chest and planted a small kiss on his cheek. It was girly and awkward, but to Dash it was like someone had rekindled a small fire that would never go out.

He watched Danny run away and sighed deeply, imagining what would happen to them in the future. He was sure that he would protect Danny with his life if necessary, and he knew that he loved him and he couldn't deny it any longer. He loved all of Danny, human and ghost. Sadly, he would have to be careful and keep acting tough and uncaring to not cause suspicion, and he couldn't join Valerie on her ghost hunts now that Danny was trying to help them. He would have to be extra careful if they were to slowly but steadily fall for each other.

* * *

><p>After reading this over again... I have so many ideas and plans for this story! Some action, romance, suspense, drama, lemon, kissing, humor, oh my! I'll be building more chapters... after my fun night that is ; ) Until next time for our blossoming couple!<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Danny's Past

This had to get out there! I wish I could do more romantic things or hot things... but that will be next chapter for sure... I just had to write the adventure of younger Danny, because I was confused myself! After that, there will be love! Enjoy!

PS: Thank you all for your patience and favs! I went on a 'date' and it was really fun! Busy busy, so thanks for everything!

* * *

><p>Dash made his way through the crowd of students in the hall. He was going to do it today. He was going to publicly help Danny with his books. Ever since the revelation in the back of the school, he wanted to ditch the mean side he had developed from losing Danny. He still remembered the story Danny had told him two days ago when they were working on their project.<p>

**(Flashback: Two Days Ago)**

"Hey F-Danny?" Dash asked as he lay on his bed. Danny was sitting upright, typing up the words for the story. "What Dash?" he asked slowly, still not used to the bully being his childhood friend.

"Can you tell me what happened when you left?" Danny sighed and closed the laptop before facing his story and beginning his tale. The scene still playing in his head fresh like it had only happened yesterday.

_XXX_

_Danny fingered the white comb as they brought him to the training area. It still had some of Dash's gold strands of hair tangled in-between the combs._

_ 'I'll be back,' Danny thought as they entered the training dock._

_ Putting the comb back inside his jumpsuit, Danny grabbed an ecto gun from the rack and stepped into the room. It was a holographic blue room with dark lines highlighting the area like a grid. A voice boomed over the speakers placed in the room. _

_"Begin the motto part of the test. What is the ghost hunter's creed?"_

_ Danny closed his eyes and thought about the chant he had made with Dash. "Always if you see a ghost (find out what it fears the most) always have a gun at hand (make sure the fight is fun and grand) and corner sp-specters we despise (hit them right between the eyes)."_

_ "Very good… you pass. Begin the physical part of the exam."_

_ Danny readied his weapon and grinned a wide toothy grin. They gave low-leveled ghosts to the trainers to test their agility and strength. This was going to be extremely easy because Dash trained him… or so he thought._

_XXX_

_Somewhere in the wiring, a metallic looking bug crept into the wiring and cut some strings. The warning lights flashed, but by the time security came, the bug was gone and the damage to the training facility was already done. The bug flew off into the night with a beeping red light shining behind it, telling its master the deed was done._

_XXX_

_Red lights started to flash in the training area. Danny jumped at the sound and wondered what was happening. He looked at the exit door and saw the grownups trying to break their way in to save him. The door seemed to be stuck, and Danny could only watch in horror as every one of the ghosts the organization had caught was emptied into the room, weak and strong._

_ Many ghosts started attacking him with claws and teeth, making Danny scream in pain. Somewhere inside him, energy foreign to him exploded and destroyed all the ghosts in the room. No one saw this, and when the grownups got in to rescue him, he was lying unconscious face down on the ground with a large gash in his right leg. To protect their jobs, they told Mr. Baxter that he had failed and had his memory erased._

_ When he woke up, his memory was gone, and he wondered what he was doing in an empty building in the first place. They had moved him out of the school and into the Axion labs, were he would begin his work._

_**(Two Years**** Later)**_

_After a year of apprenticeship, Danny had gotten used to the work around the labs. He was assigned to a Vladimir Masters, who was studying on the possibilities of dimensional travel. He had grey hair tied into a ponytail, and he always had on his lab coat. He had been working with his father and mother before they died. His dad was almost finished with a ghost portal, but an accident occurred and they had died before finishing the project. Danny had made a friend with a customer of Axion Electronics over the years. His name was Tucker Foley. He always had his PDA with him, and he wore a red barrette on his head. _

_"Barrettes are cool, the ladies will love it!" Tucker said as he followed Danny into the lab. _

_"I doubt it Tuck… Here, I want to show you something my parent's made!" _

_He brought Tucker to the big hexagon hole in the wall that was starting to grow cobwebs on the side. Tucker peered into the hole with wide eyes. "What is it?"_

_ "It's a ghost portal… but it doesn't work." Danny explained with a proud grin on his face._

_Tucker shook his head and looked further into the hole. "Dude, I stopped believing in ghosts when I was ten." _

_"You are ten Tuck… same age as me…"_

_ It had been two years since Danny had joined the Axion labs. The first year was tough, but the second year was easier than he had imagined. _

_They were about to go back, but then Danny heard the familiar footsteps of Vladimir walking down into the lab. _

_"Quick, hide!" Danny said as he pushed Tucker into a corner crowded with weird looking guns. _

_Danny joined him and watched as his boss stepped in front of his parent's invention and smirked evilly. "You always were a fool Jack… believing in ghosts when no one else did. It was a shame I had to get rid of you and your wife all those years ago to prevent your discovery… maybe this would have brought real ghosts into the world, and you would have become more famous than me… to bad…" _

_Anger raged in the young boy as he heard Vladimir laugh into the tunnel. Not being able to hide any longer, Danny slid out of his hiding place and ran behind Vladimir with tears cornering his eyes. "You! You killed them?" _

_His boss spun around with wide grey eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Daniel… what… I can explaine…"_

_ "No! I heard everything! I'm telling the president and have you…"_

_ Vlad grabbed Danny by the arm before he could finish and threw him inside the portal. Tucker could only watch, as a maniac was attacking his best friend. Vladimir grinned evilly and walked away after he pressed some buttons. A blue electric net came out from the sides of the portal and trapped Danny inside._

_ "You my dear boy are never coming out. You have to stay there until the presentations end, then I'll release you and give you a punishment so great, you'll wish you would have joined your father," he said, following an evil laugh._

_ After he stormed out, Tucker ran out of his hiding place and looked past the electric wiring. His best friend pulled his white and black HAZMAT suit tight as he shivered from the cold of the metal in the machine. He had lost his lab coat when he was thrown in, leaving his white comb sitting in the right pocket. _

_"Danny! Dude, are you okay? I can't get you out, but I think there is a button in there that deactivates the electric shield! We have to get you out of there!"_

_ Tucker ran to the controls on the right of the machine while Danny got up and searched for anything to cut or press. Blindly making his way along the walls, he found two buttons on the right wall. _

_"Tuck! I think I found something!" Danny announced as he reached higher and pressed the button._

_ The electric shield disappeared, but at the same time, the walls started to turn green as the portal powered up. Danny looked at what he had pressed and visibly paled as he read the words above the green button. It was the on button. Danny tried to run out, but it was too late as green electricity filled the machine and struck him. A blood-curdling scream could be heard throughout the halls, but everyone had gone for lunch. Tucker plugged his hears and looked away from the blinding lights that were hurting his friend. Danny yelled louder still as the ectoplasm started fusing with his body._

_ He felt himself changing, and at the same time, some weird memories were resurfacing. He was a blonde haired boy looking at him with purple bluish eyes and an orange and black HAZMAT suit similar to his dads. Words filled his head that he suddenly remembered. All his hunting tricks and tips came back, as well as how to handle ghost weapons. He had gained most of his memories back. What he couldn't remember was the name of the boy and half the chant in his head._

_ Danny crawled out of the portal as it died down. From being to old and rusty, it couldn't run too long, and it instantly shut down forever. Tucker opened his eyes and started to run to his friend, but stopped and ran back to the corner because he was seeing a ghost for the first time. The ghost had white hair that fell in front of its face. It had on a hazmat suit like Danny's, but the colors were switched. It was glowing slightly, and when the ghost opened its eyes, they were glowing neon green. The ghost scanned the room and started to panic. _

_"T-Tucker? Where are you?" the ghost said with a familiar voice and an echo accompanying it._

_ Shocked, Tucker came out of his hiding place and approached the ghost. "Danny?" he asked slowly._

_ "Yeah its me? Who do you think it is you techno geek?" it said as it tried to push itself off of the ground._

_ Tucker let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and helped Danny up. This was his best friend… but… "Dude, look at you" he whispered as he handed his PDA to Danny. _

_Taking the device, Danny looked at himself before dropping it in shock, making Tucker dive to the ground to save it from a nasty fall._

_ "What happened to me?" Danny yelled as he held his head in pain. All these new memories and new information were too much for Danny to handle all at once. _

_"Tuck… I remember some things I didn't know before… like…"_

_ Suddenly, a white ring surrounded Danny and split up and down, leaving him in his white and black suit again. The memories soon left, making Danny wonder what it was he had remembered to begin with._

_ "Never mind… we have to go stop that froot loop!" Tucker said as he tried to shake Danny out of his thoughts._

_Tucker didn't really want to just brush off what had happened, but the urge to bust that man for hurting his friend was more powerful than his curiosity, so Danny grabbed his coat and ran out of the room with Tucker following behind him._

_XXX_

"So I busted Vladimir with Tucker's help, I got adopted, and I found out that I could only remember my past in my ghost form… it was a little confusing." Danny finished.

Dash looked at him with sympathy in his eyes and pulled Danny into a bear hug. "I'm sorry Danny… I won't let anything happen to you…" Danny blushed inside the teen's hug and sat there with him, the poem forgotten once again.

**(End Flashback)**

Dash met up with Danny at his locker. The teen was trying to shove his books and thermos into the locker with little success. Sighing, Dash shoved the mass of stuff into the locker and slammed it shut. People stared at him, and the A-list hung their mouths open as they walked to class together.

'I hope to be more than friends… someday…' Dash thought as they broke off to sit in their seats.

Before sitting down, Dash took one more look at Danny. The raven hair boy was looking at him a little dreamily, with a small blush tinting his pale face when he caught Dash staring at him too. Happy beyond belief, Dash finally sat down and listened to the lecture.

'Maybe it will be sooner than I think…'

* * *

><p>Did anyone like it? Is anyone mad at me? I want romance as much as all of you... Why do I have to be so busy all the time? If I could I would write forever! Ah well. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	7. Date Hopping

All I have to say is, Warning: kissing, but not too heavy, but there is kissing between two awesome cute and hot characters! Do not read if you have no idea what the M stands for on this site! M involves stuff like this... Really.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come back here you putrid awful ghost scum!" Valerie yelled as she flew on her hover board tailing the ghost kid.<p>

Danny ducked around buildings and flew through trees, trying to elude himself from the obsessive ghost hunter. Thinking fast, Danny phased into a persons car and changed into his human form in the back seat and held his breath as she passed the car. Frustrated she couldn't find him on her scanners anymore, she gave a yell of frustration and flew away. Danny hoped out of the car, earning some strange looks from other people who were passing by.

"Haha…" Danny laughed nervously before running away to his house. When he got there, Danny ran into his room and shut the door before falling onto his bed with a loud sigh.

"Can't she get a life?" he murmured into his sheets.

"Probably not, unless she wants to date me," Tucker said in his ear.

Startled, Danny threw his head up to meet his techno geek friend staring at him. "How did you get into my room?" Danny asked.

"You never lock the door, dude," Tucker revealed.

Danny sighed and went over to his door to lock it before facing Tucker. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm getting chased around by a maniac?"

"Well, I noticed you got the hots for someone… have you hit first or second base?"

Danny looked at his friend with his mouth gapped open. No one moved until Danny started blushing like mad. "Tucker!"

"What, it's sort of obvious… even though no one knows… I know when you fall in love dude, and you've fallen, hard."

Danny tried to ignore his best friend and started to fold some clothes on the ground before Tucker spoke again. "It's Dash, isn't it? I don't know how or why, but you fell in love…"

Danny looked at him like he was about to punch him, his face redder than Tucker's barrette.

Tucker put up his hands in surrender and tried to calm his friend. "It's okay, I support you all the way!"

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Of course, I'm your friend Danny, and I know you would support me with anyone I loved."

Danny's eyes shifted side to side before he bent down and whispered to Tucker what no one knew yet. "Fine, Dash and I are going out for a small date, so can you cover for me later?"

"Leave it to me!"

XXX

"Are you ready?" Dash asked as he saw Danny walk to him in front of the theater.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

They both walked in with a calm on their faces. Dash ordered gummy and Danny got them a drink. When they got in, they took a seat and waited for the show.

"I can't believe you got movie tickets to Dead Teacher the Marathon!" Danny yelled happily as he drank the drink noisily.

"It was a gift from my parents, they thought I was bringing Paulina."

Danny's face looked a little sad for a moment, before brightening up. "It's fine, it they knew, you could be hated or something."

Dash smiled and leaned in closer to Danny while he put his arm over Danny's shoulder. It was a small and friendly gesture, but Danny saw through Dash's innocent move. It's what Tucker did to some girls at the movies when it gets dark. Leaning into his arms, Danny relaxed and enjoyed his company as the room darkened and the previews started.

Suddenly, a high familiar voice echoed throughout the room that made both boys freeze suddenly. "Ya! My daddy helped with this movie!"

"No wonder you got free seats for all of us," another girly voice said.

"I just hope no ghosts come around," a voice suspiciously like Valerie exclaimed.

Danny and Dash looked at each other and then at the empty seats next to them. In the dim light, they saw paper tags posted to the seats that said, "reserved for A-list Girls."

"Darn it! Paulina and the other girls will catch us!" Dash whispered to Danny.

Danny sighed and took Dash's hand before turning them invisible and leading them out. They didn't realize it, but the person sitting next to them saw them disappear and dropped his popcorn in shock before blaming it on the lights and resuming to watch the movie. Paulina and the girls sat down, and Valerie was the only one who saw any evidence that there were people sitting in the other chairs from soda half empty in the cup holder.

XXX

They turned a corner and made it to the back of the theater before Danny made them visible again.

"Wow, that sure comes in handy, doesn't it?" Dash asked. A sly smile spread across his face as he remembered all the fun times he had when he made himself invisible. "Yeah, it does."

"So, since Paulina ruined the theater idea, want to get an ice-cream?"

"Sure." Danny said with obvious relief dripping from his voice.

As they made their way to the ice-cream store across the street, they nearly ran into another familiar face. Kwan.

"Dang, why is everyone around us today? It's a Saturday!"

"Uh Dash, this is what people do on a Saturday anyways…"

"Oh, right…"

Trying to avoid Kwan, the two boys snuck up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. They narrowly escaped the Asian boy and made it to the park. Sitting down in an empty area were no one was coming, they ate their ice cream in silence. Dash looked over at Danny and watched his mouth encase the chocolate ice cream with a satisfied smile. It took almost every once of his control not to take the pale teen under him and kiss him tenderly like he always dreamed of doing. Danny looked over at Dash, who was busy looking at him and wasn't eating his ice cream, with a worried look and tried to guess what Dash was thinking.

"D-do you want a taste?" Danny asked, holding out the ice cream in front of Dash's face.

Dash chose that time to snap and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Danny," he said lovingly before closing the gab between them. Danny's blue eyes shot up before once again half lidded and sliding closed. This wasn't like the kiss in Dash's room, with curiosity and confusion. They were together this time. Danny allowed the kiss and also tried to kiss back. Dash leaned Danny onto the bench and started to want to explore a little, when he heard a soft snap. Startled, Danny and Dash broke and spun around to see a shell shocked Kwan staring at them.

"I…" Dash uttered, before Danny pushed him into a nearby bush.

Danny pointed at the girls arriving from the movies and heading towards the still shell-shocked jock.

"Danny, can't you like, overshadow him or something?"

"No, he's your friend! I don't make it a big habit of controlling people!" Danny whispered back.

In the distance, the girls could be heard. "I couldn't stand that movie! It was so like… hey Kwan! Where is Dash? We were all going for ice cream."

Kwan came out of his shock and faced the girls. He took a deep breath and said something that made Dash want to go out there and hug the jock right then and there. "I don't know where he's been guys, but I'll go with you if you want."

Star stepped in front of him and gave him a mean looking and sweet smile (I've seen that happen before!). "Sorry Kwan, if your not with Dash, your not really that cool. Even though Dash is sort of losing it, he's still the captain."

The girls walked away quickly to the ice cream store, leaving the area silent again. In a hurry, Kwan ran over to the bush and pulled it to the side to ask Dash some questions, but they were gone, already flying back to Dash's house over the city. 'I'll ask them tomorrow,' Kwan thought with a sigh as he started walking around aimlessly, forgetting where he was going before he met Dash and Danny.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffy everyone! I sort of ran out of ideas at the moment. I'll get the story rolling again from this cliffy! I promise, but it's fun to scare you all out there, so I'll ask the questions. "What is Dash going to do now that Kwan found out? How are Danny and Dash going to end the date? What is Kwan going to do? How is Tucker covering for Danny anyways? Find out next time! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	8. Romeo

It's been forever! Hi everyone! I've had the worst thanks giving in my life... but your reviews, supports, and threats with cake shaped as a knife (black angel in love) has made me want to post this. When I have a great day, I think I'll try writing my first lemon. For now, I'll make drama! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dash opened the door and threw Danny on his bed lovingly, breathing heavily from their encounter with Kwan in the park.<p>

"He… he won't tell anyone… right?" Danny asked with a scared face.

Dash leaned into him and kissed his forehead slightly. "Don't worry. He Kwan may have some questions, but I'll explain us to him and he might understand."

Danny smiled a little and leaned into Dash's chest seductively. "So, our date ended… now what do you want to do with me?"

Dash smirked and went under Danny's shirt to brush his nipple slightly, making the raven haired boy gasp for breath. "You might be taking this a little too fast…" Dash warned.

"I lost you for seven years… and I did fall i-in love with you." He replied back.

Dash finally locked their lips together and silenced him, letting passion overtake them. Tongues clashed and voices stifled in the dark as the slender and bulky bodies moved closer. Just as Dash was about to make a more daring move, his window exploded in a burst of green light. Danny went invisible, leaving Dash to sprawl out of the bed in an innocent pose as Valerie flew in through the hole with her mask off and a ghost tracker in her hand.

"Dash, have you seen the evil, good-for-nothing, low life scum Phantom?" she asked with rage coating her voice.

Dash put on an innocent smile and hummed a little, still giddy from the close contact he had with the said low life scum. "No, no ghost here."

Valerie narrowed her eyes, wondering why he was so happy, before spouting some more insults and flying off. When the cost was clear, Danny turned visible again and walked up to the damage.

"Imagine if she found me…" he muttered with his hand to his head.

"Well you are popular with the ghost hunters these days… I mean your protecting the town and my friends are hunting you! Your way better than them!" Dash said.

Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well, I mean it's just something I wanted to do when I got my powers and…" Dash silenced him with another kiss and looked lovingly into his blue eyes. "You used to do that when we talked. It was cute back then and it still is now."

Danny almost let his eyes close and let themselves drift back into that bliss they had earlier.

Almost.

Reality hit Danny like a wave of nausea. Dash was the leader of the ghost hunters. His friends hated his ghost side and would probably kill him. Dash's reputation could be at risk if he was found hanging out with a ghost (well he is only half ghost) and they could be split apart. This was almost like that book he had read in Mr. Lancer's class.

'What was it? Hamlet? No… Oh… Romeo and Juliet… accept more forbidden… and gay…' he thought bitterly.

Danny pushed Dash's body away with all he had and backed away. "Dash… I'm sorry. We can't be together. You hate me at school, everyone hates my ghost half. If they find out, you might lose everything. I don't want that to happen. Maybe we should stay as friends…"

The pain in his chest was growing at the words he didn't mean to say. With unshed tears, Danny turned into his ghost half and jumped out of the hole in his wall with tears in his eyes. "I'll still love you though…" he said in a soft whisper before flying out of sight.

Dash stood at the hole and watched with wide eyes. He felt awful. He had lost the only joy to him in his life. Nothing mattered to him unless Danny was with him. Danny could have been completely dead and he would still love him. Sadly he had forgotten to mention that, and for his actions he had lost the only person he had ever truly loved. Empty inside, Dash made his way downstairs with his head full of pain and his heart crushed like led. What both boys didn't know though was that through the gaping hole, the whole scene was visible to whoever was walking by, from Valerie to Danny flying away, and Kwan had seen everything with wide eyes and confusion filling him on the new information.

"I have to talk to Dash later…" he said to himself as he headed home with his hands in his pockets and the autum wind hitting his back with a harsh sting.

XXX

Dash put on his hazmat suit and looked at himself in the mirror with a small frown on his face before smiling slighlty at an old memory. 'Orange… that was Danny's color… but he looks good in black and white too.'

It had been three weeks since he had seen Danny. School was let out for the holidays, and the week went by slowly. Saturday night was the night he was supposed to go ghost hunting with his friends. Now he didn't want to hunt ghost anymore. It reminded him of why he lost the one he loved. As he headed out the door, a small frame slammed into him. Expecting a nerd, Dash put on his signature scowl and looked down at the geek who ran into him. When he saw it was Tucker with a worried face, the scowl disappeared to be replaced with an awkward stare.

"What?" he asked as he tried to push the nerd out of his way.

"I can't find Danny… I don't know what to do…" he said slowly as he pushed back.

Dash stopped his shoving and felt his blood freeze.

'No… please dear God no…'

Instantly assuming the worse, he ran out of the doorway and down the street to the park where he was supposed to meet his team, with Tucker following behind in a steady jog. When he arrived, he saw a sight that haunted his dreams and made his blood thaw into a raging fire. Except for Kwan, Valerie, Star, and Paulina all had their weapons blazing and pointed to an unconscious familiar ghost. His white hair was stained with fresh ectoplasm, his right knee was bent at a bad angle, his eyes were closed and his body limp against the tree.

"Alright girls, you know Mr. Baxter's orders. Kill the ghost boy and save the town." Valerie instructed.

"Danny!" Dash screamed as he ran towards the fallen hero with his guns charged and eyes narrowed with hate. Jumping in between them with his ecto guns pointed at his team mates, he let out a sinister growl and a voice that made them take a step back in fear of getting killed.

"Who did this to him?" he said, his gaze destroying the serious face of Valerie Grey. Dash didnt' care what came next. He would protect Danny even if he lost everything.

* * *

><p>It's a cliffy... bummer... I dont' have the time to finish it for now. I really hope no one kills me... but thanks for being patient! Well... until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	9. Battle Plans and Resolutions

Yayz! I uploaded! Action and a killer romance is planned next chapter, so I thought to get rid of the cliffhanger for last chapter okay? Thank you all who love this story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Last time: He would protect Danny even if he lost everything.<em>

Valerie tried to step towards the fallen ghost boy, only to have Dash corner block her off. Dash didn't know what to do. He could attack Valerie, but he would get in serious trouble. It was bad enough he was attacking his own teammate. To protect a ghost was unheard of. Tucker was trying to pick Danny up and lift him to safety, only to have Star block his movements. Just when Dash thought all hope was lost, Kwan suddenly burst into the scene with an ecto bazooka going off randomly.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled crazily as he tore all eyes away from the ghost boy.

Valerie, Star, and Paulina gapped at the stupid display for only five seconds, but five seconds was all the two boys needed. Tucker picked Danny up carefully and put him on Dash's back before fleeing the girls. Kwan, seeing that his friends had succeeded, stopped the stupid display and put he bazooka away.

"Hi guys, I didn't know you were all here. What are you all doing?" he asked, trying to feign ignorance.

It seemed to work. Valerie coughed and looked around to find her prey and the traitor gone. "It's nothing Kwan. We have to go."

With some orders given, all the girls packed their weapons and headed home.

"Glad that's taken care of, now to find Dash," Kwan muttered as he jogged towards the blonde's house. He needed answers now or never.

XXX

**Dash Pov**

Tucker laid Danny on my bed. Sweat was pouring down his face, and the ghostly glow around him was getting dimmer. I had fished out some bandages from my closet, and had the geek bandage the broken leg while I held his head and pet his bangs back soothingly.

"Can't he just turn human?" I asked as Tucker finished up the bandages.

"If he does that, it will hurt even more!"

"Oh."

After he finished, we both left the room silently to have him recover. I wanted to kill Valerie for what she did to Danny!

I led Tucker into my living room to offer a drink, but instead I saw Kwan on my couch in a cross-legged position. "I need answers now Dash. Spill it. Why are you in love with Fenton who happens to be Phantom and why aren't you a bully anymore?"

I sighed and sat next to Kwan, with Tucker raiding my kitchen as I told him almost everything.

After I finished explaining, he got up and gave me a giant football hug while laughing. "Dude, it's great to have the old you back."

I smiled and returned the hug. It was a great moment. I had a wonderful friend back, I saved Danny, and I gained the trust of his stepbrother. Tucker came into the living room with a chicken on a plate and started devouring it. I never knew how fast someone could eat chicken.

A thumping sound startled all of us, making our heads turn to the top of my stairs. Coming down with an obvious painful limp was Danny still in ghost form. His eyes were droopy and his hair was a mess, but he looked better than before. Tucker moved to help him, but Danny stopped him with a silent message and limped over to Kwan. The startled Asian was poised to flee at seeing this ghost limping towards him like a zombie.

When Danny reached him, he stopped over my friend and puffed out his chest in his usual appearance with no pain or worry. Kwan gulped and just stared at the white-haired ghost.

"Phantom?" he asked, like he didn't know who to talk to.

Seeing his confusion, Danny slouched and removed his cockiness to be replaced by his timid nature. "What, no stuffing me in the lockers?" he asked lightly.

"Fenton," Kwan said with absolution.

A simple handshake later, we were all sitting on my furniture while discussing what to do with Valerie. Kwan stated the first problem.

"Valerie has lost it guys. She's going to overthrow you and gain control as the head ghost hunter. If what Fenton is saying is true about not all ghosts being evil, then we're making a mistake!"

"I agree," I said in reply. "We need to get my dad to give up ghost hunting and dissolve the business."

"Easier said than done," Danny said as he played with his bandages. "Valerie will try and kill me if we just go in there and try to change Mr. Baxter's mind."

Tucker suddenly dropped the chicken bones from his plate and pulled out his PDA with a sparkle in his eyes. "How about I hack into the security at the headquarters and give you guys about ten minutes alone time with Dash's dad. Then you can try and change his mind."

"And if not?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be negative, but my dad was hard headed and he made awful decisions. He even tried to erase my memory!

"Then I'll crash your entire system to delete all the information and data," he finished.

"Sounds like a plan!" Danny exclaimed as he got up from the couch, only to fall back down in pain. I put a hand to his shoulder and looked lovingly into his emerald eyes.

"I want you to stay here. Your not fully recovered, and I don't want Valerie harming you again. You can die… I don't want to lose you again."

He was about to argue, but I silenced him with a tender kiss, making him melt in the comfort I gave him. A low whistle brought me back to reality, and I turned towards the two other guys who were snickering.

"Get a room!" Kwan said teasingly.

Tucker had taken a picture of me kissing Danny and was waving the image around. "I'm so keeping this!"

Kwan, Danny and I all looked at one another and gave a nod of understanding before attacking Tucker. The picture was soon deleted (by Danny) and the war ended.

Sadly, tomorrow would be an even bigger war.

* * *

><p>Sorry for another cliffy, but I've been neglecting this story for so long, so I am immediately working on the next chapter. Romance, action, negotiations, and random ghost comming your way! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	10. Into the Lair

The drama and action! This is the action resolving part of the story... next chapter will contain lemon after Christmas! Until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mr. Baxter sat in his office compiling the ghost data. He thought about his son and how crazy he had been acting these past days. Dash had neglected his ghost hunting duties, he had refused to catch the one ghost that was threatening their town, and he had quit the football team. He shook his head and folded the papers into their binders before getting up out of his chair and collecting his things. Just as he was about to leave the office, the power went out. Mr. Baxter was shocked, but is training kept him calm as he tried to locate a phone. He didn't have to, because a ghostly green light lit up the room.<p>

Standing in his 'locked' office, was his son, Kwan, and the ghost boy. Dash had on a bunch of high-tech gear not of the design of the ghost hunters. Kwan had the same equipment with clear goggles across his face. The ghost boy had no equipment because he had ghostly power that was highly dangerous. The only thing the ghost boy had on was a pair of goggles like Kwan.

"Dad… we have to talk…" Dash started to say hesitantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Baxter roared in anger with his fists bunched. "My own son is working with a ghost, and he's against me! That ghost must be brainwashing you! I'll fix it."

Dash stepped up towards his dad and gave him a hateful stare. "No dad. He's not brainwashing me. You are."

"I would never…"

"Be quiet!" Dash barked. "You erased my memories and took someone very dear to me! It took forever to find him and then I realized… I… loved him."

Mr. Baxter now resembled a fish as he heard what his son was saying. "No son of mine will be gay!" he screamed as he lunged at his son.

Phantom flew in-between them at the last second and held his glowing hand up at him. "I'm sorry Mr. Baxter, but I love him too," he said with a soft tone.

That voice hit Mr. Baxter as he remembered the raven-haired kid who had supposedly died in the training exercise but reassigned to Axion Labs, only to die from an accident.

"Daniel?" he asked, some of his anger subsiding.

The boy froze and nodded before turning to the other boys. "We have to go, our time's almost up."

The jocks nodded and ran for the door. Danny flew out first, then Kwan.

When Dash reached the door, he looked back at his dad and said his final words. "I'll run from you if you try to hunt me down. Consider me a ghost until you accept me and apologize for ruining my childhood."

With that, Dash ran after his friend and lover, leaving Mr. Baxter alone.

The power suddenly came on, and the ecto alarms sounded off. The security monitors in his office had also come back online, so Mr. Baxter decided to watch and see if the boys and the ghost made it. Dozens of his best ghost hunters flooded the halls and blocked their escape. A ghost shield prevented them from flying and going intangible, and the anti ecto ray had zapped the ghost, rendering all his powers harmless. Seeing the main threat solved, the black clad ghost hunters charged.

Dash pulled out some ecto grenades and threw them into the air. They exploded and caused some of the ceiling to fall on the unlucky hunters. Those that broke free were tackled by Kwan and tied up by Phantom, who seemed conscious despite the anti-ecto security that was blocking his powers.

There were too many for the boys to take out, so Phantom made up his mind and did something that made everyone freeze. Two bright rings appeared around the boy. Mr. Baxter thought it was some type of new ghost power, until the rings split and transformed the most elusive and scary ghost into a familiar raven-haired boy. The child had on a white HAZMAT suit with black boots, collar, gloves and belt. He had the same equipment as the boys, and his eyes were a brilliant sky blue instead of ghostly green.

"Daniel…" Mr. Baxter breathed. The boy was alive? That didn't make any sense.

In the shock, he passed out thinking about everything. It made sense now. The question was: what was he going to do about it?

XXX

Danny charged at the shocked ghost hunters with ecto zappers, causing them to fall paralyzed. Kwan and Dash knocked out the remaining hunters and sprinted toward the door with Danny behind them. Because Danny was in human form, the shield didn't stop him from running out of the building and off into the night.

Valerie arrived seconds later in Mr. Baxter's office to find him unconscious on the floor. Thanks to Tucker, all the recordings of Danny transforming had vanished, but Valerie still assumed that Phantom had hurt him.

"You better watch out Phantom, because I'm hunting you down and destroying you if it's the last thing I do!"

Taking her fastest hover-board, she launched into the sky to find the targets.

XXX

Back at Tuckers room, all the boys settled down and joked around. Later in the night, Kwan brought Tucker to his house, letting the other two boys have some time alone.

* * *

><p>Next chapter has mature content you will be warned! Lolz its like a honeymoon! I wouldn't rate it M otherwise... except kids wouldn't want to be reading this... well teens... but it's their choice and such XD It's my choice and such too! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	11. Time for Love

This is an intimate part, but I'm not too good at this stuff... I'm just a hopless romantic, so for the finale of love, if anyone knows how to write the grande finale intimate scene, then PM. I will give you credit and a big plate of cookies XD

_Warning: Handjobs XD (I seem okay with those)_

_Double Warning: written from a noob's point of view XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Time for Love<strong>

Dash threw Danny on the bed and soon joined him. It was midnight, and the moon lit the room with a faint glow. After they faced Mr. Baxter, the two lovers headed to Tucker's house and breathed a sigh of relief. They were planning back to the 'home base' before Tucker and Kwan, but they seemed to be late. Now both boys just stared at ceiling.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done…" Dash muttered to break the silence.

Danny turned his head to the side to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess…"

"Don't be," Dash reassured, grabbing the small body and pulling him closer. "Because of you, I know what it is like to be me again. Besides," he then leaned in slowly and touched noses with Danny, "no one is home, and I think we deserve some time together."

Danny shivered and blushed a deep red before he was pulled into a heated kiss. Dash used the raven boy's surprise to dip his tongue into his mouth and entwine the others tongue in a dance. Danny, in his daze, fought back with equal vigor as they pulled each other closer while thinking about how many woman Dash had practiced with before they met. After a while, they broke apart with panting breathes and hazy eyes.

"Off…" Dash growled as he raked his eyes at Danny's shirt.

When Danny didn't pull it off fast enough, the blonde ripped off the plain shirt and continued to kiss him with a newly lit fire. Danny's body was small and delicate, but muscular. With some curiosity, Dash brushed a finger over the pale boy's nipple, and received a startling reaction. Danny hitched his breath and moaned, his eyes dilating even more with lust.

"I didn't… know that… they were… sensitive…" He panted.

Dash stopped rubbing the erect nipple and glared at him with surprise. "Danny, are you a virgin?" In response, the boy's face deepened a few shades of red.

"I haven't been able to be with anyone… because I'm a freak and… Mmh!" Dash silenced him with a rough kiss, and then parted to give him an angry growl.

"Don't ever call yourself a freak… your perfect. You have always been perfect before, and you are now."

With those reassuring words, Dash started to map out every dip and curve of Danny's back. The halfa looked down at themselves to find them naked (later, neither boy could remember how they lost all their clothing so fast), and started to pant louder with need as Dash lowered closer. The blonde smeared some pre-come from the tip and started to stroke Danny while lavishing his mouth some more. Danny could only let out muffled cries in response.

Not wanting to be outdone though, Danny moved a hand from Dash's strong shoulder to his erection and started to mimic the jock's actions. Dash gasped and nipped Danny's neck lightly as they both pleasured each other in the silent night. As they started to kiss harder and rock together, Danny cried out first as he came in between them, seeing stars. Dash soon followed with a deeper cry as his orgasm took him, causing them both to fall back onto the bed spent and exhausted.

Both boys panted heavily and cuddled together in the dark, slowly kissing with affection rather than lust. When they pulled apart, Dash looked into Danny's eyes to see the blue orbs reflect moonlight, causing them to glow beautifully.

Dash pecked Danny's forehead and whispered small words of affection in his ear before they fell asleep. "I'll love you forever, so don't you ever doubt that I love you," he whispered before they fell asleep.

Meanwhile

Tucker and Kwan walked in the park with an awkward silence making them not face each other. They both know that they had purposely left the house when they realized what Dash and Danny might be doing, so they left in a hurry and left the noisy house behind.

Now they both sat on a bench in the artificial lighting and stared off into space. Kwan broke the awkwardness by turning to Tucker and giving a deep laugh. "I guess we got abandoned…"

Tucker spun around and gave a small pout at those words. "Danny didn't abandon me… he just fell in love and… left me… behind."

Not thinking about his actions, Kwan grabbed Tucker and held him close in a tight hug. While Tucker choked in the jocks death grip, Kwan continued to hug him as distracting thought went through his mind. One of those thoughts was how cute Tucker looked when pouting.

In a jail cell

The cold damp jail on the edge of Amity Park held deep secrets. Two guards were posted in front of a maniac's cell, armed with stun guns. The occupant in the dark started to laugh a cold, menacing laugh as he sensed the presence of his invisible helper slip through the guarded door. Soon he would get out of jail, and get revenge on the boy who ruined his life.

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Expect an update this week, because I mean to see this through to the end! I can't wait till they actually do it! This was just a warm up (snicker). Until next time, for all of you who follow I thank with warm smiles! XD<p>

Chow! : )


	12. Hidden Plans

It's been soooo long since I've visited this story, so I better put in the grand evil scheme that may threaten to tear Danny and Dash apart! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark Castle<strong>_

"So are you ready to launch the attack on your petty hometown?" A green woman asked from inside the rotting mansion outside of town.

She was laid majestically on her satin couch, grapes in hand. Her jewelry sparkled as it caught the dim lighting. One eye was covered by smooth pitch black hair, letting the other eye search for her unfortunate master.

"I'm busy women! You have no right to rush me!" A deep voice bellowed from behind the closet door. The room itself was An eerie grey with shades of dark green caused by the ancient forces of time that made it through the broken glass windows.

"Well Plasmius," she mock scolded. "When have I ever been your servant? My power to grant your every wish is at my disposal, but I have only come to help you wreak havoc upon those awful mortal men that live in that dreary town of yours."

The figure stepped out of the closet and swiftly plucked the green fruits from her hand. The woman turned to look at her tempered client to suddenly get an eyeful of white cloth. The underside of his cape was a blood red, and his black hair was spiked up like the horns of a devil.

'He could play the part,' she snickered internally as she compared the blue skinned man to a devil.

Plasmius narrowed his eyes and flashed red ghostly light at her.

"How dare your neglect your contract with me!" He bellowed, causing the walls to shake from his raw power.

The woman just rolled her eyes and resumed relaxing. There was work to do.

**XXX**

Late at night, the sound of hover vehicles could faintly be heard zipping past apartments in the abandoned streets. A faint black and white outline could be seen from anyone's window, followed by a stream of red.

"I will get you ghost boy!" Valerie called to the ghost as she shot rapid charges. Danny easily avoided the blasts with ease by looping in lazy circles, and then continued flying.

'If Valerie wasn't so busy trying to kill me she would see I'm late for my date...' he grumbled internally as he followed the directions on his phone.

"Make a left" The phone droned in a female voice.

With a heavy sigh, Danny escaped the red huntress and phased through the wall of the restaurant. Danny Fenton soon exited the bathroom in a tuxedo and nice black shoes. A few waiters gave the teen a blank stare before continuing on their way. After brushing his bangs out a little with his comb, he headed over to the waiting area while sweating bullets.

Dash Baxter was standing by the door, looking through the glass for his date. In his hands he held a bushel of white and blue roses.

"Um... Dash?"

The blonde jumped at the unexpected voice and turned around to see the beautiful raven.

"Danny! Um... I thought you were... the door... you flew inside didn't you," he accused with wide eyes.

The guilty party just shrugged and smiled. "It's easier that way."

"Well let's sit down then," Dash exclaimed with joy, causing some more formal parties to scowl in their direction from the loud and obnoxious tone in the minor's voice.

Later, the two were sitting down and eating in the strangely silent atmosphere.

'Why is it so quiet? Oh... yeah I guess I don't really know what to talk about... um...'

"I'm sorry about your father," Danny muttered, causing Dash to pale with the fork facing his untouched food.

"Don't sweat it! My old man needed to realize that I want to follow my own path!"

"I'm glad then," Danny agreed.

Everything went smoothly after that. Dash told his tales as a ghost hunter while Danny silently listened. When it was time to switch stories, Dash learned something new about his recently found love.

"Whoa! Danny you want to be an astronaut?" Dash asked as their desert arrived.

"Yeah," Danny blushed and stared at the brownie topped with ice cream. "It's been a dream of mine ever since I was little."

"But you never told me..." Suddenly Dash trailed off and watched Danny eat his desert. For some strange reason, the vanilla ice cream gathering in the corners of his mouth made Dash's brain short-circut

'Oh man... i thought situations like this only happen in manga and fantasy love stories online! I shouldn't think like this... no... not at all... oh no he's licking whats left of the dessert! Why didn't he just use a napkin?'

While Dash was having his meltdown, Danny just finished the treat and lifted his eyes towards Dash who had turned as red as a tomato. He chuckled to himself and placed the spoon down.

'Step one of seduction is now complete.'

* * *

><p>Is that a good apology gift for being gone so long and for the short chapter? I hope to all see you soon! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	13. Trouble Before Step Two

I have been dead for so long! Here is the next chapter. This is filled with more revelations, and sweet moments. I will need help with mild lemon, as I found out that I can't go too explicit. I don't have a single strong bone in my body... XD Enjoy this chapter! And Happy late Valentines Day to you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble Before Step Two<strong>

Step two of the plan was to get Danny alone at home for a grand surprise. The only problem was that as soon as Dash entered his house, his dad was sitting on his couch with crossed arms and a stern look.

"Don't run son… can't we just talk?" he asked.

Dash started to inch towards the door, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Danny grabbing a drink from the kitchen.

"I know Daniel is here… can we just chat?"

Without a word, Dash sat down on the couch and faced his father, not looking him in the eyes. Mr. Baxter just sighed and put a large hand on his son's equally large shoulder.

"Son, I had to think about it for a while. I only did what I thought was best for you. I never told you, but rouge ghosts killed your mother… not by cancer. I couldn't tell you about it because I was scared of your reaction to that fact, and I didn't want you to become obsessed like me. I just want to talk to Daniel now if that's okay."

Dash nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Mr. Baxter leaned over to see what his son was doing. Dash gingerly hugged Danny and looked lovingly off into the distance.

'I've never seen him so happy before…' The older Baxter thought with awe.

Dash ran upstairs to his room while Danny took his place on the couch. Mr. Baxter saw the small brace that was on the younger boys right leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

Danny flinched but didn't look away. "Your students aka Dash's friends attacked me."

The other only sighed and started explaining his troubles.

"Daniel… this whole half ghost thing is confusing enough. I had no idea of any of the complicated matters involving ghosts. You heard me explain to Dash about my wife?"

Danny nodded solemnly.

"Then you know that I didn't understand. I also didn't like the fact that my only son suddenly turned gay and fell in love with someone I thought was killed years ago."

"Didn't you know about what happened when I took the training exam?" Danny asked, fidgeting a little at the old memory.

"You remember? I thought the memory cannon was flawless."

"Dash and I remembered everything Mr. Baxter. I don't regret ever remembering."

After telling Dash's father the same tale he had told Dash, the older Baxter leaned back into the couch and rubbed his head in despair.

"Daniel… I had no idea! Your father was a good friend of mine before he was reassigned to Axion Labs. That Vladimir you were talking about was the one who designed the training program."

Putting the pieces of the mystery together, Danny's eyes suddenly turned green with hate. Vladimir had tried to kill his father then caused the beginning events of his half ghost life.

Without any warning, Mr. Baxter pulled Danny into a crushing hug, causing his eyes to revert back to sky blue.

"Daniel… can you ever forgive me for everything that's happened? I am truly sorry, and… and… I want to help."

Danny pulled back and gave a small smile. "I forgive you… but I'm not so sure about Dash…"

Mr. Baxter shook his head. "I already got his forgiveness. He let me talk to you alone after all."

Suddenly, the elder's phone started ringing. Mr. Baxter pulled it open and tried to reply.

"Hello, this is Norman Baxter speaking."

"Baxter! This is… Mr. Grey… my daughter and this madman… taken over… company… ghosts…" The phone suddenly cut off, leaving a shell-shocked half ghost and father staring at the phone.

**XXX**

Minutes later, Dash was on his hover board with Danny flying in ghost form beside him.

"Do you have the rocket launcher my dad gave you?" Dash called out to his lover.

Danny nodded and nudged the giant rocket over his shoulder. "Just imagine how hard this would have been to carry if I was just human!"

Both shared a laugh as they flew off to save the lab and it's secrets.

**XXX**

Tucker was hanging out at Kwan's house when his cell phone rang. Pausing the video game, he flipped it open to see a short message from Danny.

_Made up with Mr. Bxter. Axion lab attacked. Bring Kwan and charges._

"Aww man! I told Danny I never what to go back there!" Tucker whined in frustration.

The bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal a sleepy Kwan in only his boxers. Tucker suddenly blushed a deep red and turned around.

"Pack up the energy charges. Dash and Danny need our help… r-right now."

Kwan smiled a little and walked into the room, grabbing Tucker and hugging him. Tucker's mind started to explode as warm skin met his back.

"Why are you… hugging now? They need our help… Kwan?"

"They can wait," Kwan muttered back, only thinking how nice it was to hug the African boy.

**XXX**

Meanwhile, halfway to their destination, Dash shivered as a creepy feeling shot up the base of his neck.

Shaking off the feeling, Dash looked over at Danny who was flying off high into the night sky looking powerful and beautiful and precious.

'I want him by my side forever…'

Dash thought possessively as he nudged his backpack up a little higher, the sharp edge of a small box digging into his back.

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Will Dash and the rest of them save the lab? Will all ghost hunters remain influenced by Valerie? Who is the madman? Will Kwan make an actual move on Tucker? I have no idea yet to any of these questions XD But I will get going and plotting out a great chapter! Until next time,<p>

Chow! :)


	14. Less Action More Talk

Hey guys! I had a wonderful response to the story and decided to write the next chapter for this! More answers are here, with a nice surprise. There is also a bonus crack paragraph involving a certain evil ghost after the chapter (and kinky light smut but I will warn everyone before that happens). Hope you all like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Less Fight More Talk<strong>

The duo arrived just in time to witness the lights flickering in the windows is the old lab. Danny landed next to Dash and shivered at the sight of his childhood. Understanding what the raven was feeling, Dash grasped Danny's hand and looked into his green orbs.

"We'll get through this. Don't worry."

"I know we'll beat them," the ghost boy said with confidence, despite his shaking hand.

Kwan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started freaking out, causing both guys to separate in embarrassment.

"Guys! Tucker went after the bad guys alone and he's not answering my communicator!"

Not wasting any more time, all three of them, with the help of Danny, phased through the wall and entered the room. Valerie had Tucker pinned to the wall while a man was fiddling with the controls. The sealed portal illuminated an eerie green, casting a shadow on all the occupants of the room. Danny kept everyone invisible as they ran behind the boxes to spy on the evil pair. Once the man was finished, he turned around and walked towards Valerie.

"My dear, how do you like the new ghost hunting suit?"

Valerie turned her head towards the man with a twisted smile. Her once red jumpsuit was now black armor with red wires. Her hover board also had spikes with multiple weapons, making the red huntress look deadlier than before.

"I love it Mr. Masters. It's just what I need to crush Phantom and those traitors!"

Danny started shaking as he fought tears. Kwan looked down at the shivering teen and tried to calm him.

"Danny, it's okay. Tucker will be safe."

"Dude, that's the guy who tried to kill Danny but made him into a half ghost!" Dash whispered harshly.

The Asian's eyes widened at the discovery, then suddenly became hard with murderous intent. "No one harms Tuckers friends!"

"Um… Kwan… what about Danny?"

Realizing what he had said, Kwan blushed and turned away. "Let's go save him then."

"But we need to find out what he's planning," Danny pointed out as he strained to listen to Vlad Masters, who was currently instructing the ghost hunter on what to do for his plan.

"Just remember what I told you Ms. Grey. When I jump into the portal, you must activate the ecto filters security system and cause a reboot. Once it fuses with my DNA, I will be unstoppable!"

"I don't see why you want to become a ghost Mr. Masters. They're evil and filthy!"

Vlad shook his head in disagreement.

"No my dear. I don't want to become a ghost. I just want half of me to become a ghost so I can possess their power." The man started circling the room deep in thought, his black suit causing him to blend more into the shadows.

"Imagine being able to overshadow your enemies, defend yourself with only a wave of your hand, hiding invisibly when someone is trying to kill you, walk through anything solid so that no locked door keeps you away from it's secrets, and flying through the sky without the aid of man made machines! As I promised, I will be your inside source so you can eliminate every ghost to your hearts content."

"Sounds like a plan," Valerie chuckled. "What do we do with Foley?"

"I have no use for him," Vlad sighed. "He heard my entire plan and must be eliminated."

"I don't kill humans... that's not how I role."

A smug smile plastered the elder's features. "Then we could throw him into the ghost zone where the ghosts will attack him."

Kwan couldn't take it anymore. With a burst of energy, he jumped out of his hiding place and ran for the three people.

"Tucker!"

"Kwan! You came for me!"

Realizing their cover was blown, Danny and Dash jumped out as well, guns and hands charged and aimed at the bad guys. Valerie stared at the trio with no emotion, while Vlad was looking at the ghostly enemy with interest.

"A ghost helping a human? My, this is entertaining! I'm guessing you heard everything then?"

"That's right!" Dash yelled. "We won't let you do this!"

"And how will you stop me? Ms. Grey has multiple weapons used to rid herself of ghosts and humans."

"How do you know that you just won't kill yourself if you go inside the portal?" Tucker asked as Valerie pressed him closer to the wall, not letting the geek escape.

"Years of research. I had many theories and tests that ecto energy can fuse with DNA in a human to create the perfect hybrid. I don't know what the long term problems will be, but I can overcome them if it means limitless power!"

"Forget it!" Danny chimed, aiming his ectoball at the controls for the portal. "It has a Fenton password on it. You'll never be able to get in."

"A password? And how would you know who the Fentons are? Who are you?"

All eyes were now focused on the floating teen, who started to fidget from the pressure.

"I'm Phantom. I protect the city of Amity Park!"

"Ghosts don't protect people! They destroy people!" Valerie shot back. Kwan had started inching towards the African while the huntress was busy. "They're manipulative and want nothing but harm for others!"

"But I'm different!" Danny shot back.

Vlad's grey eyes suddenly lit up in realization, his face filled with confusion. "Different… you do look familiar. Is that… no it can't be… Daniel?"

Dash started to sweat as he realized that the evil psychopath was pealing Danny's identity apart. Danny decided to come clean, knowing that Vlad had pretty much figured it out.

"Hello Vlad. Nice to see you. Remember my dad who you killed for fame? Oh wait a minute, you were sent to prison for murder and child abuse."

"You two know each other?" Valerie questioned, not understanding what was going on.

"Amazing! So that's what happened that day… it happened to you. You're a half ghost hybrid with all the powers that come with it. And you have a new form."

"I still have my old form too."

'Yes he does,' Dash thought with adoration. He loved everything about Danny as a ghost and as a human.

"Show me," Vlad commanded.

Danny looked at Valerie and sighed before transforming. The white rings illuminated the dark metal room as the raven appeared, hands still raised with ecto energy at the controls.

"You can control your powers as a human too?"

"I'm not a test subject Vlad. Let my friend go and leave this place! I won't let you do this."

A dull thud drew everyone's attention from Danny to Valerie, who was laying on the floor unconscious and with blood splattering the inside of her helmet. Kwan had grabbed Tucker when everyone was distracted and was currently kissing him with everything he had. Vlad started sputtering, not able to form any words, while the blonde and half ghost stared at the kissing couple with faint blushes.

"Did Valerie faint from seeing me transform, or from Kwan and Tucker kissing?" Danny asked as he scooted closer to the jock.

"I think... both."

* * *

><p>I'll get more done when I can! The next chapter will be called Less Talk More Action. I hope you can all wait for a while! Until then, here's a present for those of you who are still following! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	15. Bonus Chapter Rated M

_WARNING_ this chapter has nothing to do with the story and will not be involved into the actual plot. Also **_WARNING FOR M'ish STUFF! No likey don't read! It's extremely Kinky and impossible! You have been warned! If you don't want to read what actually happens, stop reading when it says "A few hours later" I did make this fiction M for a reason! "Not porn heavy because I could get this story deleted" but it's not for children at all..._**

* * *

><p><strong>What is Going On?<strong>

"I'm not a test subject Vlad. Let my friend go and leave this place! I won't let you do this."

Suddenly Dan appeared in the room in a flash of blue light, causing everyone to pause and look up at the muscular blue haired evil version of Danny. "I am here to destroy my good half and ruin his life. Hahahahaha!"

"Uh..." Everyone said, not knowing what was actually going on.

"What? How come you all aren't frightened?!"

Danny spoke up after the shock wore off. "Who are you?"

"You should know, I'm you!" Dan announced with a finger pointed at Danny.

"I'm the result of your misery! When our family, friends, girlfriend and teacher were destroyed from the explosion of the Nasty Burger after you cheated on the test that would determine your life, you turned to the millionaire Vlad to make the pain go away because he was the only half ghost who would understand you. He ripped your ghost half out, which was me, and I ripped his ghost half out so I could fuse with him and become unstoppable. I then killed my human half and flew away to destroy the world!"

"Um... I don't have a girlfriend and family, and I haven't taken any major tests yet... it's the middle of the semester," Danny stated.

"I'm not a half ghost yet and I'm not rich," Vlad muttered with eyes downcast.

"And I'm not dead..." Tucker added.

Dan stared at everyone in shock, blue flaming hair whipping around with no control. "Wait a minute... so then what's going on?"

"I killed Daniel's family," Vlad stated proudly.

"Danny lives with my family," Tucker supplied.

"And I'm dating Dash," Danny revealed.

"What?" Valerie, Vlad and Dan said at the same time in shock.

"So wait? You merged with Vlad's ghost half? So you and Vlad had sex?" Tucker asked Dan.

Dan suddenly turned green. "No! No no no! I overshadowed him! Your sick!"

"No, your sick! Your the one fusing with a fruitloop! What happened to my hair and skin? Although I like the muscles," Danny mused

Dash suddenly grabbed Danny and growled. "No, I like you like this! If your full of muscles then I'll look puny! I don't do puny!"

"Vladdie! How have you been?" Jack Fenton called as he suddenly appeared behind the silver haired man.

"Dad?!" Danny screamed in shock. "Jack!? Impossible! I thought I killed you?" Vlad shouted.

"No way V-man! Jack Fenton will never rest until he hunts down every ghost and rips them apart molecule by molecule!"

Danny turned green at the thought of his own dad killing him, while Vlad seemed to almost lose his balance.

Another flash of blue light brought in another Vlad in his ghost form, flash outfit and all. "Jack you bumbling idiot! How did we end up here! We were supposed to be heading into space to destroy the asteroid!"

"Why do I look like a vampire?" The human Vlad asked himself. "I actually have no clue," was the reply before he grabbed Jack Fenton and flew into the portal that had dropped them in the wrong reality. The portal sealed with a pop and disappeared forever.

Suddenly, the green genie ghost Desiree materialized next to Dan and handed him a card. "This is from Clockwork, the ghost of time. He said that you appeared in the wrong reality." Dan facepalmed at the information.

"Ack! Another ghost! Who are you?" Valerie demanded as she aimed a weapon at the black haired woman.

"How dare you point your weapon at ME!" I am Desiree! I can grant any wish to fulfill anyone's heart's desire!"

Tucker suddenly came up with a perverted and extremely unnecessary wish. "I wish that Danny and Dash would fall in uncontrollable every hour and go at it like rabbits with endless stamina! I also wish Danny and can have children. Oh and I also wish Dan and Vlad to go at it like rabbits all the time and that Vlad can have children really fast and that their children will go out into the world and make every male in Amity Park!"

Everyone paled as Desiree waved her hands.

"I hate you Tucker," Danny growled. "That's a seriously messed up kink..."

"So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

All of a sudden, green smoke filled the room. When it cleared, Dash was attempting to rip Danny's clothes off while Dan was proceeding to do the same thing to Vlad. Valerie was out cold from shock, while Kwan stood and stared at the scene. "It's like a train wreck! I don't want to look but I can't not watch!" Tucker grabbed Kwan's hand and led him out of the building. "We'll check on them in a few hours."

_XX A few hours later XXX_(You have been warned)

"H-harder! Dash! Please take a break! Ahh!" Danny moaned as Dash proceeded to ram into the teen like an animal in heat, the sounds echoing off the walls.

"No way! Once we're done we'll go back to my house and plan for the baby. I love you!" Dash screamed as released into Danny again.

In the other corner of the room, Vlad already looked two months pregnant with Dan still dominating the poor man.

"Make it stop!" Vlad cried as Dan assulted him in a viscous passion.

"No, your going to have my children forever and never stop. You live to have my children!"

"No! I don't want to get pregnant! I'm a man! Ahh... hah... AHH!" Vlad stared crying as Dan sat down, with Vlad impaled on his lover, his belly expanding every second. Dan started nursing Vlad's nipple, which was starting to give milk. The more Dan drank and released into Vlad, the more powerful he seemed to become.

Tucker and Kwan peaked into the room to see the results of the wish.

"Tucker... you created a monster!" Kwan exclaimed!

"I'm so recording this!" Tucker exclaimed, not listening to Kwan and he pulled out his PDA.

"As much as I love you Tucker and respect how perverted and twisted your fantasies are, I think we should go before Dan's children are born and rape us..."

That got Tuckers attention immediately. The pair left the area at the speed of light before they ended up like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Okay, for those of you who are going "what the heck was this?" this was just my boredom... this doesn't reflect my story at all! Okay, I will try and get a real chapter out soon, so until then,<p>

Chow! : )


End file.
